


Bucket List

by DoreyG



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bucket List, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hal Jordan Being a Mouthy Brat, M/M, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," he says, once he's finally caught his breath and eased his aching thighs down, "sleeping with an alien, <i>check</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre Yellow Lantern Sinestro. So, before everything went tits up basically.

"Okay," he says, once he's finally caught his breath and eased his aching thighs down, "sleeping with an alien, _check_."

"Hm," Sinestro says, face still pressed hotly against his collarbone, "that was one of your life goals, was it?"

"Well-"

"You only discovered that alien life existed a _week_ ago, Jordan," Sinestro continues smugly, and finally rocks back with an expression like the cat who got the cream, "you must be even more insane than I imagined."

"You dick," he huffs, and shoves at Sinestro's shoulders. His coordination is still a little off - that was a really _spectacular_ orgasm - but it's the thought that counts, "you realize that you're that alien life-"

"To me," Sinestro interrupts, with a little smirk, "you're the alien life."

"-And so you _got some_ because of my 'insane' sex bucket list?" He huffs again, manages a slightly more coordinated shove to Sinestro's shoulders. The dick doesn't move much, but then that's just typical, "yeah, you're welcome. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

A long pause, as he attempts yet another shove and fails absolutely and completely.

"...You do have a point," Sinestro gives, after a few moments of narrow eyed and appropriately boring consideration.

" _Hah_."

"And as I do have a fondness for lists, with buckets attached or not..." Sinestro clears his throat, gives a wicked little smirk that really shouldn't get him going, "are there any other items I can assist with?"

And yet...

Somehow, somehow, he's already ready to go again. He grins, savagely, and lifts his thighs back into position, "well, I can think of one or two things..."


End file.
